winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Rusty
Rusty is a comic exclusive character and ex-boyfriend of Iris. He was Iris's wish target and the effects of the wish spell caused him to go crazy. Appearance Rusty has a tan complexion, thick eyebrows, and very short brown hair where the bangs are slicked upward. He has brown eyes, wears gray, long-sleeved collared shirt with a red undershirt, brown pants with a tan belt, and white shoes. Personality Rusty appears like boasting and acting cool. Although he does have the ladies' attention, he seems on concerned for this motorcycle, telling the girls gushing over him to not get closer for fear of getting the bike scratched. Since becoming a victim of a wishing spell, Rusty has gone crazy. He became overly jealous and shoved aside Tom, Iris's friend, all because he and Iris were talking. He is extremely possessive as he forcible dragged Iris away from Tom claiming that she cannot talk to other guys. He is a daredevil and reckless, likes extreme stunts and lacked concern for his, others, and even Iris's well-being. He showed destructive and dangerous tendencies. He had even become a stalker since being rejected by Iris and cannot take "no" for answer. It is uncertain if he was always like this even before the wishing spell or the spell had amplified all his negative emotions and traits. Comics Season 4 He makes his debut in Little Wishes, where he attracted Iris's attention only he never noticed her because she watched him from afar. He is usually seen chatting with girls whose attention he has while he sits on his motorcycle, talking about it. At one point, Iris had actually given him advice on how to improve his wheels' sturdiness. Though he did not think too much about it afterwards. That is until he is enchanted by a spell that was made by Iris after eating a crepe made with a wishing spell. He notices Iris, showing interest in her, walks up to her usual spot of gawking, and introduces himself. He tells her he was impressed by her advice as it actually worked. The two start dating but eventually Rusty is very much effected by the spell and starts show very dangerous and destructive traits. Such as driving dangerously, having extreme jealousy and overly possessive (shoving Tom off his feet for merely talking to Iris and telling Iris not to talk to other guys), then becoming a stalker after Iris begins to avoid and eventually break up with him. After the breakup, which he refuses to accept, he finds Iris and begins harassing her, chasing her down on his motorcycle with his friends. Because he had been affected by the spell for so long and the energy required to force a certain feeling, he had absorbed much of the spell's energy and it became very negative. He uses this energy to scare Iris and show off his powers. As he continues chasing Iris, tormenting her, he breaks all traffic laws right in front of a cop. He is then retained by the Winx and cuffed by the cop. Iris then cancels her spell on him but he will still face jail time for reckless driving amongst other things. Magical Abilities As a normal human being, Rusty did not have powers to begin with, until the wishing spell (or in this a case love spell) took affect on him. The affect became so strong, used so much energy to make the spell work that he ended absorbing it. It amplified his negative feelings with worsened when Iris broke up with him. His powers appear to only affect machinery. When releasing his powers, nearby cars started sounding their alarms. He then used it to rip out car engines, he then levitated a bus and forced it spew out its auto-parts to attack the Winx. It is uncertain if he retained his powers after Iris removed the spell but it is very much possible as it was the source of his powers. Trivia *His name could be a reference to the phase "my old rusty bucket of bolts." The phrase refers to automobiles and Rusty is mostly seen sitting on or riding his motorcycle. **"Bucket of bolts" means a car is old, in poor condition, and/or broken down. **The entire phase also means "an old reliable car." Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Human Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies